Homewrecker
by ncis-boss-z
Summary: Ziva, Jenny, and Abby dedicate a song to the men in their lives. Romance ensues. Oneshot- mostly fluff with a couple of bumps along the way, because not everything is easy! Bad summary, I know!


**Summary: Just a oneshot in which Ziva, Jenny, and Abby dedicate a song to the men in their life. Cute, total fluffy piece based off Gretchen Wilson's song 'Homewrecker'.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught but my iPod…**

**A/N: Hello again! I was listening to my iPod today looking for inspiration for a new story, and when this song came on, I thought it would make a perfectly delectable fluffy oneshot. Read and review, please my dears! Enjoy!**

**Homewrecker**

Gibbs drove quicker than usual to the address Jenny had given him. McGee and Tony clung for dear life in the passenger seat and back seat. The three men got out of the car as Gibbs pulled to an abrupt halt in front of a club, one Gibbs knew was famous in D.C. for its karaoke.

"Um, Boss, what are we doing here?" McGee asked nervously. Gibbs shot him a look, and McGee quickly added, "Never mind."

Tony and McGee silently followed Gibbs as he entered the club. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, which was odd since Jenny had told Gibbs and his team to be there as soon as possible.

_Flashback:_

"_Jethro, I need you, Tony, and McGee down at 3345 West Coast Avenue as soon as possible," Jenny said quickly._

"_We have a case?" Jethro questioned suspiciously._

"_Just get there by two o'clock. I'll bring Officer David with me, I need to speak with her," Jenny replied, not answering his question._

_Gibbs hung up and gathered Tony and McGee._

"_Where's Ziva?" Tony asked. Gibbs gave him his infamous Gibbs stare before continuing to the elevator. "We need our gear boss?" Tony called after him._

"_Ya think DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied over his shoulder. Tony glanced at McGee who shrugged. They both grabbed their gear before following their boss into the elevator._

_End Flashback_

A woman in a sleek black dress stood at a podium near the door. She looked up expectantly at the men, "Do you have a table reserved."

Gibbs stared at her incredulously, "No, we're NCIS."

The woman smiled, like she knew something he didn't. Gibbs didn't like it. "A woman called and told me someone would be here from NCIS. You have a table reserved in the front," she told them.

Gibbs was very confused, a feeling he did not often feel. "DiNozzo, McGee," he snapped as he followed the woman as she led them to a table right in front of the stage.

"Boss, shouldn't we be working on the case?" McGee asked nervously.

"Live a little, McWorker," Tony said, eyes on a scantily clad brunette who sat two tables over. She smiled at him and he winked at her. He jerked his gaze to the stage when he felt a hand collide with the back of his head. "Just kidding boss," he said quickly.

"I don't think there is a case, McGee," Gibbs admitted. The gears whirred inside of his head. Why were they here if there wasn't a case? If Jenny told him to come here, shouldn't she be here too?

A woman walked onto the stage and bowed slightly as the crowd cheered. She wore a tight dress in deep blue that went all the way to the floor. She introduced herself as Adriana, and she would be the MC for tonight.

"First up tonight is a group of ladies who would like to dedicate a song to the men in their lives. Please welcome Abby, Ziva, and Jenny!" Adriana announced.

The crowd cheered as the three women took the stage, each with a microphone in hand. The three agents front and center's jaws hit the floor at the site of their team members.

Tony couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful Israeli on the right. She wore a floor length deep green dress with a slit up to her thigh, hugging the curves of her torso, and ending in a string around her smooth neck. Her hair was done up, with rhinestones holding it in place. On her feet were strappy black heels. She was breathtaking.

Abby had the same effect on McGee. Since she was the tallest of the three women, she stood in the middle. Despite her height, she wore black heels exactly like Ziva's. Her dress was also similar to Ziva's except it was midnight black and strapless. Her straight black hair was also done up in rhinestones, with a few wisps hanging free to frame her delicate face.

Gibbs was having a similar situation with Jenny. She stood on the left, and in Gibbs' opinion, was the most gorgeous of all the women, which of course was a biased opinion, seeing as she was his wife. Her hair was done up the same as the other two women's, and her shoes were the same, but in red. Her dress was identical to Ziva's but was also in red to match her shoes.

All three women made eye contact with their respective men as a country tune began to drift through the club. Jenny took a deep breath and began the song:

_Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy, but any girl can see  
You're just a_

Abby and Ziva joined in for the chorus:

_Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker  
_

Jenny and Ziva dropped out and Abby's voice filled the room:

_I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else  
Or we can take it outside, you little_

Jenny and Ziva rejoined Abby:

_Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker  
_

Ziva sung the last part of the song alone:

_Now honey, I'm a Christian, but if you keep it up  
I'm-a gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough, yeah, you little_

Homewrecker  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker

Jenny and Abby joined in for the fade out:

_Yeah you're just a homewrecker  
A homewrecker_

As the song ended, the crowd went wild, to put it lightly. The three agents in the front whooped and hollered and wolf-whistled at the women on stage. Ziva, Abby, and Jenny bowed and waved to the crowd, big grins on their faces. Adriana joined the women on stage and quieted the crowd down.

"Wow, watch out ladies, I would not want to mess with these girls, they mean business!" she laughed, and the crowd joined her. Ziva, Jenny, and Abby exited the stage, and the crowd cheered again.

Gibbs, McGee, and Tony ran to meet them backstage. They made their way past the bodyguards who made sure no unwanted visitors entered the part of the club exclusively for musicians by flashing their badges. They saw Adriana, who only smiled at them and pointed to a blue door. Gibbs knocked, and a woman with bright pink hair opened the door.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"We're here to see the three lovely ladies who were just on stage," Tony said smoothly. The woman turned behind her and questioned someone the trio of men couldn't see. The pink haired lady opened the door widely to let the men in. With a "have fun" she left.

Gibbs closed the door before facing the women. They each sat on a separate couch with their feet propped up, shoes off. Ziva was massaging her own feet, Jenny read a magazine, and Abby was just sitting back with her eyes closed. When she heard the door close, she opened them and smiled brightly.

"Timmy!" she squealed before jumping up to hug him. He squeezed her tightly and spun her around.

"You were amazing up there," he told her. She pulled him over to her couch, and they sat close together, his arm around her shoulder, her head on his shoulder.

"You all were," Gibbs said, eyes on Jenny who had looked up from her magazine. She smiled.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. Ziva hadn't looked up from tending to her sore and blistered feet. Abby looked up at Tim.

"I want to introduce you to…that pink haired girl," she told him quickly, and the two left the room. Gibbs offered Jenny his hand, and the two left silently, closing the door behind them.

"You were beautiful," Tony said quietly. Ziva didn't look up. Tony sat on the end of her couch where her feet were. He gently picked them up and put them in his lap, carefully moving her hands, and taking over the massaging. She still didn't look at him.

"Zi, are you okay?" he asked gently. She looked up him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Tony, do you love me?" she asked him. She looked close to tears. Tony pulled her onto his lap and hugged her closely to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the curve where his neck met his shoulders. She inhaled his scent. She loved that scent.

"Ziva David, never ever doubt for one second that I love you more than anything in this world. I would do anything for you, you know that don't you?" he whispered in her ear. He felt her smile against his skin, and she nodded before pulling back and looking at him.

"I just wanted to know, because I was doing that song and then I started thinking about Jeanne and how much you loved her, and I did not know," she said ashamedly. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"I did love Jeanne, but I chose the team over her. I chose you over her. I knew I loved you more than I could ever love her. I loved you more than I could ever love anyone. Remember that time I followed you up into the rafters of that warehouse when you decided to disable that bomb yourself without a bomb squad?" he asked.

She nodded, "And you said whatever was done my shirt was not worth dying for, how could I forget?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I lied. You know why I followed you up there? Not because you were my partner. Well, that was part of it, but I had to be there with you. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. If you got blown up though, I was going with you. I can't live without you Zi."

Ziva smiled and kissed him. He pulled her close, and she ran her hands through his hair. She smiled when she felt it wasn't jelled up like it usually was, it was just the way she liked it. Tony pulled back and Ziva frowned.

"Is there something wrong Tony?" she asked.

He shook him head. "I was going to wait until later to do this, but I guess there's no time like the present right?"

Ziva looked at him with a confused expression on her pretty face, "I do not know what you mean Tony."

Tony slid a square velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Ziva gasped. On the velvet inside of the box was a beautiful ring. It was silver with three stones, two rubies and a diamond in the center.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded her head vigorously and kissed him again, more passionately this time. When they had to break apart for air, Tony slipped the ring on her finger. At that moment, the Abby and McGee returned. Abby bounded over to Tony and Ziva and waved her left hand in front of their faces. On it was a silver ring with a black stone surrounded by little diamonds.

"Timmy and I are getting married!" she squealed excitedly. Ziva purposely took Abby's left hand with her own left hand. Abby gasped. "You two? Finally?" she asked, glancing from Tony to Ziva and back again. The couple nodded, and Abby hugged them both. McGee hugged Ziva. Tony and McGee shook hands.

Jenny and Gibbs returned to the room, now buzzing with excitement. They were confused. The two couples explained to them what had taken place. Jenny hugged everyone; Gibbs hugged the two women and shook the two men's hands. Congratulations were spread around the room.

The three couples left the club hand in hand, all smiling like a million bucks. They decided to go back to headquarters and tell Ducky, deciding that the older man would not take kindly to being left out of the loop.

When they reached headquarters, they all took the elevator down to autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro and Jenny what a pleasant surprise," he said in his accent as they stepped off the elevator. Upon seeing the rest of the team, he added, "And you've brought Timothy, Abigail, Anthony, and Ziva. To what do I own the pleasure?"

Abby smiled and spoke up, "Me and Timmy are getting hitched!"

Ducky smiled at the young couple and congratulated them.

Tony told Ducky, "And I'm marrying the lovely Officer David."

Ducky once again congratulated them. Jimmy walked in and he was told the news. Gibbs and Jenny watched from the side, her leaning slightly against him, as their already close family grew even closer.

FINE

**A/N: Did'ja like it? Like I said before, it's just a little fluffy piece. It is now 10:26 pm, and I have to wake up early tomorrow morning! Please review!**

**XOXO, Boss Z**


End file.
